PJO Sex Stories
by 12Book34lover56
Summary: One shots of PJO sex ONLY READ IF YOU ARE OVER 18. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Annabeth

**This is my first M rated story, please comment on whatever pairings/threesomes you want.**

* * *

I sit in my room on the Argo II, thinking about Annabeth.

Lately, my dreams had been about Annabeth instead of monsters and Gods.

What are these dreams? Mainly about having sex. I just feel that I want it so badly. Should I ask her? I think I will.

I exit my room and walk over to Annabeth's, making sure to stay quiet.

I knock on her door and she answers. "Percy? What are you doing here?"

"Um, can I come in?" I ask

"Sure," she says and I enter

"What is it, Percy?" She asked, looking at me as if the answer was written on my face. As I started thinking about what I want, my cock started to  
harden, forming a tent in my pants. Annabeth saw it.

"I think I know what you want," she said, a little smile playing at her lips

"And to tell the truth, I can't help wanting it too." This surprised me a lot, as I really wasn't expecting that.

"Wow, really?"

"Yes" I take her hand and guide her to the bed and we sit down and I slam my lips into hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth. The great thing was that she welcomed it instead of resisted it.

Her hands fumbled with the hem of my shirt and I helped her take it off, revealing my six-pack

She started kissing me, starting from the top of my neck, all the way down onto my bare chest. My hands play with her shirt for a moment before ripping it off, revealing her pale blue bra.

She started to slowly pull down my pants and I help her, ripping them off and throwing them aside. She starts to stroke my erect cock through my boxers.

As she does this, I remove her shorts, showing her matching panties which are already slightly wet

"Already wet? We haven't even started yet." I say

"Want to start?" She asks

"Of course," I say already ripping off her bra, letting out her tits

I start to suck the left one, causing Annabeth to moan. "Yes, Percy," she said in ecstasy as I sucked and swirled my tongue around her nipple.

I feel Annabeth pull down my boxers and I help her by moving a little. When she exposes my cock, she pulls back in surprise

"Wow, you are huge. That's like...twelve inches long."

"Twelve inches all for you baby," I say.

She leans down and starts to swirl her tongue around the base of my cock and slowly moving upwards. I want to cum so badly, but not until  
she takes my whole dick in her mouth

Slowly she starts to put it in her mouth, taking it a few inches at a time

"Annabeth..." I say, not really able to say anything else

"Want me to go faster?" She asks

"Yes!" I say, wanting it so badly

Suddenly, she plunges my cock into her mouth, taking quite a lot in.

"I'm going to cum!" I warned

"In my mouth," she said and I complied, sending jets of white, sticky cum into her mouth.

"Your cum is salty," she says

Suddenly, I notice she still has her panties on, so I rip them off, revealing a shaven pussy.

"Ready?" I ask

"Ready," Annabeth said sounding eager. I plunge my cock into her, causing her to gasp

"Annabeth, you're so fucking tight," I said, struggling to move.

Slowly, her pussy loosens, and I start to slowly speed up my thrusts

"Yes, Percy faster!" She said and I continued, speeding up.

"I think I'm going to cum!" I said, just before I shot cum into her mouth. I remove my dick from her sopping pussy ad lie down next to her

"Oh, my gods..." She said "That was amazing Percy,"

"Ready for another round?" I ask

"Yes! Fuck me senseless!"

"This time, with a twist," I say, and I go into the bathroom and start to run the bath

While we wait for the bath, we have a furious make-out session, exploring each other's bodies with our hands

When the water is warm we enter, luckily the bath is pretty big, so we have plenty of room.

I start by sucking one of her nipples while rubbing her pussy with my other hand, causing her to moan slightly.

Suddenly, I drive that finger into her pussy, making her scream. I then shove another finger in, moving up and down

"Percy!" She screams as I speed up. "I think I'm going to-" but she didn't finish before she let out all her juices.

"You taste delicious," I say, licking my fingers off.

She suddenly turns around and wiggles her ass at me

"In your ass?" I ask

"Yes," she says

I suddenly shove my dick into her tight asshole and start to fuck her doggystyle, causing her to scream

"Oh my gods, yes, Percy!" With this, I start to fuck her harder

"I'm going to cum!" I say again

"Paint my white," said Annabeth and I pull out, covering her in my cum which she licks off.

We then leave the bath and go back to the bed and fuck for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **That's all for now, remember to R &R**


	2. Piper

**Next Chapter is here, remember to R &R**

* * *

On the Argo II, everyone was out except for me, Piper and Coach Hedge

I was just in my bedroom practicing some sword moves when Piper comes in, looking really sexy.

No, wait Annabeth is my girlfriend, I can't think that Piper is sexy

"Um-hi Piper," I said putting down my sword

Piper walks over to me, smirking a little

"You know, since I am the daughter of Aphrodite, I can tell when someone desires sex, and who they want to have it with."

I feel my cheeks getting hot, and find myself unable to answer

"And Percy," she says, coming closer, "I know you want it. With me."

"I-I-"

"It's okay, I don't mind. What if I tell you that I wouldn't mind a little sex right now."

"Really?" I manage to get out

"Yes," she says, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Yes."

I start to kiss her and she kisses me back, and I can't help feeling that this is one of the best kisses I've had

The kiss gets more intense, our tongues entering each other's mouths.

She starts to lift my shirt up and I help her by lifting my arms. She starts to kiss my chest.

I then remove her shirt, showing her tits that look like they want to escape her bra so badly

"They want out, don't they," I said, gesturing at her tits, and she nods.

I unclasp her bra from the back and throw the useless piece of cloth away.

I start to massage her tits, and then move to start sucking one, taking it slow, then speeding up

"Yes Percy, like that," she said, letting her head lean back to enjoy it.

Still sucking her right tit, my hands move down and play with the button of her shorts before undoing it and pulling down her shorts, revealing her black panties

She then pulls down my pants and starts stroking my rock hard dick through my boxers.

I pull down my boxers and my dick shoots up. Piper lies down on the bed and starts to lick around my dick, going everywhere except where I want

"Stop teasing," I told her, so her tongue started to touch my dick, while her hand started playing with my balls.

"Oh my gods Piper," I said, unable to stop myself

Slowly, she started to take it in her mouth but quickly speeding up. She is very good at this.

She manages to take six of my eleven inches before I cum in her mouth.

"Your cum tastes like seafood," she says, licking her lips.

I suddenly notice she still has her panties on, so I rip them off. She seems to get the message and sits on me, letting me eat her out.

I decide to tease her, licking around her beautiful pussy, but not touching it.

"Percy, stop teasing." She said

"You teased me before," I said

My tongue starts to move on her pussy licking it faster.

I then ram my tongue into her pussy, surprising her with the sudden intrusion. "Oh my gods, Percy," she gasps

After a few minutes, Piper lets out her juices and they fall into my mouth. The best thing I've ever tasted

I then pull out and touch the end of my dick to the top of her lower regions.

"Ready?" I ask

"Yes,"

I plunge my dick into her pussy, causing her to gasp. "Faster Percy," she says, and that's what I do, speeding up my thrusts

"I'm going cum," I warn

"Paint me white!" She says so I pull out and spray her with my cum, which she licks up

"I'm going to cum," I say

"Pull out and paint me white!" She says and I comply, spraying her with lots of cum, which she licks up

"Percy, can I ride you?"

"Of course." I say, "Give me all you've got." She sits on my dick, ready to ride

She then starts to bounce up and down, somehow knowing what would give me the most pleasure

"Like it?" She asks

"Yes! Keep going!" I say and she speeds up, bouncing faster

Every time she bounces, I lick one of her tits that falls into my face. I have a great view from here, Piper's sexy face and her lovely tits

"Can I cum inside you?"

"Yes! Don't worry, I won't get pregnant," she says and I fill her up just as she climaxes as well.

She removes my dick and goes limp, lying on top of me.

"Wow. That was..."

"I know," I say. She notices that my dick is still letting out small jets of cum.

"Want me to clean you up?" She asks and I nod

She starts to lick the cum that's fallen on the sides, making my dick go hard again.

"Is that it?" She asks.

"Wait, let me titfuck you." I say.

I slide my dick in between her tits, and every time it reaches her mouth, she gives it a lick

After a few minutes, I cum, covering her face and hair.

She stands up. "We should do this again sometime Percy," she says

"Definetly," I reply and she leaves after redressing.

 **Did you like the chapter? Maybe next chap can be a threesome. If you want that, said me suggestions.**

 **BTW, I am not the biggest fan of gay pairings, but if you want one, I can try and do it**


	3. Threesome

**Next Chapter has arrived. Thanks to Death Fury for suggesting a threesome, so here you go.  
**

* * *

"So, is it true?" Annabeth asks after Piper told her about last night.

"Yes," I say. Annabeth looks at me, looking like she's going to scold me. But she doesn't

"It's kind of hard to take in the fact that my boyfriend fucked another girl."

"You now hate me for it, don't you,"

"Surprisingly, I am quite cool with it. I don't mind."

"Wow. Thanks. After our night, I thought you'd hate me."

"Okay, I need to go. My mother wants to Iris-message me in a few minutes."

"See you," I say and she goes. I cannot believe she is taking it like this, I thought she'd kill me.

On my way back to my room, I bump into Piper. "Hey Percy," she says

"Last night was fun, wasn't it,"

"Yes."

"Well my mother just Iris-messaged me, and she told me that we should maybe do a threesome,"

"So, me, you and Annabeth?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good. Can you tell Annabeth and meet me in my room after dinner."

"Can't wait," said Piper.

"See you then"

"Wait, my mother gave me some...toys. Should I bring them?"

"Okay," I say and walk off into my room.

For the rest of the day, I wait for our threesome. I cannot wait. At all

Finally, it's dinner, and I see Annabeth and Piper eating fast as well as me. We leave the table one by one and come into my room.

Piper and Annabeth had changed into some very sexy bikinis that leave most of their body uncovered.

They walk in and sit next to me on the bed, both with sexy smiles playing at their lips.

"Like the bikinis Percy?" Asks Annabeth

"I personally think they would look better off of you," I say, ogling at the top half of Piper's bikini which is only a strap across her nipples.

They then grab the hem of my shirt and fling it off me, leaving me bare-chested.

Annabeth started kissing me and Piper started pressing our heads together, forcing our tongues deeper into each other's mouths.

Piper pulls off my pants and starts rubbing my dick through me boxers.

I grab Annabeth's Bikini and remove it and start sucking her nipples.

Piper throws off my boxers and starts to play with my dick and balls.

After about a minute we switch, me going straight for Piper's sexy tits while Annabeth starts to lick my dick.

"Wait, do both of you want a go on my dick?" I ask, pushing Piper's tit out of my mouth.

I lie down so my dick sticks straight up and Annabeth and Piper start to lick it, giving me immense pleasure.

Annabeth starts swirling her tongue around the head of my dick while Piper works on the bottom.

"Guys, I'm going to cum."

"Paint us white!" They said and that's what I did, I sprayed them with my cum which they licked up.

"So, who wants my dick in their pussy first?" I ask

"Me," says Annabeth

"I know, Annabeth, you can ride him and Percy, you can eat me out."

"Good idea," I say and lie down while Annabeth sits on my cock and starts to bounce.

Piper sits on my chest and I start licking her pussy, moving up, down and all around while Annabeth still grinds down hard on my dick, making it  
very pleasurable for all of us.

"I'm going to cum!" I say

"In me!" says Annabeth and I do that, cumming just as she climaxes on me, going limp.

"My turn for Percy's dick," said Piper, going over to Annabeth

Annabeth pulls out and goes over to me while Piper starts to suck my dick, so I sit up.

I take one of Annabeth's nipples and start to suck while rubbing her pussy with my other hand, causing her to moan slightly.

"Piper, I'm going to cum,"

"In me!" Said Piper and I cummed in her mouth. She withdrew her mouth

"Remember those toys I mentioned?" Says Piper "Should I get them?"

"Yes," Annabeth and I say.

Piper gets off the bed and walks over to a bag that she brought. She emptied it onto the bed. Inside were some handcuffs, a vibrator, ropes, a dildo  
and some different sex dies, including special ones for threesomes.

"Where'd you get this stuff?" Asked Annabeth

"My mother gave it to me." Said Piper

"What should we use?" I ask

"I want to try that vibrator," said Annabeth, "Sixteen inches long and three and a half inches wide."

Annabeth puts the vibrator in and turns it on.

"Oh my gods," she says, going limp with the pleasure. While she is doing that, I turn to Piper. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to stand up tomorrow."

I grab the handcuffs and put one on her wrist and another on a bedpost. "I have been a bad girl today Percy, I think you need to punish me."

I slam my dick into her and start fucking her harder that I've done tonight.

"Percy, you call that fucking? I can barely feel you."

With this, I growl and speed up, thrusting faster and deeper

"Wow, Percy, that's hardly a punishment. Maybe I should ask someone else,"

I remove my cock and turn her round and fuck her doggy style in her ass

"Yes! Percy!" Said Piper, forgetting about the punishing. "Harder Percy! Give me all you've got!" I fill her up with cum and slide my dick out.

Annabeth crawls over. "Percy, I think I need punishing too. And Piper, you should really try that vibrator."

I unlock her and Piper goes and takes her turn on the vibrator, pushing it in her pussy and let it work its magic.

I grab the rope and tie up Annabeth into a position with her legs spread and her arms behind her head so I can access any part of her body I want.

First, I tease her by touching all around her pussy with my dick.

"Stop teasing me, Percy!"

"Beg for my cock baby, beg for it,"

"Please Percy, work your magic. Fuck me until I can't walk."

"Maybe not..."

"Please! I beg you, Percy!"

"Alright," I say and start to fuck her painfully slowly

"Faster! Percy, go faster please!"

I speed up very slowly, only putting a little bit of my cock in her hungry pussy.

"PLEASE PERCY, I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE GO FASTER!"

"Okay," I say and I speed up very suddenly, slamming my cock in as far as it will go, making Annabeth scream.

I thrust as fast as I can go and then cum inside her, filling her with the sticky white stuff.

I withdraw and go over to Piper who has finished with the vibrator.

"Should we play with the threesome dice?" She asks

"Yes," I say and I untie Annabeth.

Piper starts by rolling the two dice.

"Okay, so these say, lick pussy and titfuck."

"Easy. One of you sit on me, and the other one can be tit fucked.

Piper took her place at my cock and instantly made it hard with a few licks. Then, she wrapped her tits and started moving them up and down my cock

"Wow, Piper, how are you so good at this," I say

Annabeth then sits on my face and I start to lick in between her pussy lips.

Unable to speak, I cum all over Piper's face and hair. Then, the girls switch, Annabeth tit fucking me and Piper being licked.

"Keep going Percy!" said Piper and I licked faster. I then cummed, but Annabeth caught some in her mouth.

This time I rolled. "This one's going to be hard." I say, "Fucking from behind and sucking nipples."

"Okay, Percy, you can fuck me, and you can have your head towards Piper and suck her nipples.

We get into position and I first start to fuck Annabeth from behind, something I'd never done.

I then had to suck Piper's nipples. It was hard, but we kept it up, and we soon sped up.

"I'm going to cum!" I say and I cum inside of Annabeth

"Now switch, " said Piper and we then had round two.

Piper was very easy to fuck from behind, and Annabeth's nipples are great. I cum inside of Piper, and we all lie down very happy.

"That was just... Wow," says Annabeth.

After a bit of rest we continue, using the dice, rope and handcuffs

* * *

 **That's it for the threesome.**

 **Usually updates won't be so fast, but I have loads of time, so I might as well write**


	4. Reyna

**Chapter four is here, and this one is in New Rome**

* * *

We have arrived in New Rome, and I am just wondering around the streets.

Leo is fixing the ship, Frank has praector duties, Annabeth, Hazel and Piper were just hanging out and Jason was probably arguing  
with coach Hedge

I find myself wondering into the praector building to find Reyna, sitting and stroking one of her dogs

"Hi Percy," she says, looking at me as I enter.

"Hi Reyna," I say. "How are things?"

"Not bad. Frank needs a bit of help being a praector though."

"Any plans?"

"I was actually planning on going for a swim. Care to join?"

"Yes, of course. I know, let's meet at the pool."

"Good idea." She says, and we go off to change

As I walk back to the Argo II to get my swimming costume, I realize that I kind of have a small crush on Reyna. I know I have a girlfriend, but  
I can't help it.

I change into a swimming costume, even though it isn't really necessary, being a son of Poseidon and all.

I go to the indoor pool with my towel and find Reyna already there, looking sexy in a bikini.

"Let's get in," I say, already diving into the deep end.

Reyna climbs in and I swim next to her. We swim up and down a bit.

"I think I want to go to the sauna now." Says Reyna, "Care to join?"

"Alright," I say, lifting myself from the water.

We get into the sauna and Reyna presses a button. "This puts some steam in." She says.

I go closer to Reyna and sit next to her on the bench.

"You know Reyna, I can't help having feelings for you," I confess

"Wow, really?" She says

"Yes."

"Well, Percy, I also like you. Ever since I've met-" she says, but I cut her off with a kiss, slamming my mouth to hers and wrapping my arms around her waist.

She kisses me back, her arms going around my neck and moving her mouth with mine.

My hands go to the bottom half of her bikini and I start to pull it down, Reyna not showing any resistance.

I start to rub her, causing her to moan slightly.

She fumbles with my swimming trunks and slowly brings them down, exposing my erect cock

"Percy, you're huge. That's like twelve inches or something." She said, pulling away from the kiss

"And it's all for you baby. Want a taste?" I ask

I lie on the bench and she starts to suck my dick, taking in about five inches of my twelve

I press down on her head making her gag as she deepthroats most of my dick

I speed up with the pressing and she stops gagging as she gets more practice.

"I think I'm going to cum!" I say and I cum in her mouth, most of it dripping out and onto the bench.

I suddenly notice she still has the top of her bikini on, so I rip it off and start playing with her nipples, bouncing them up and down.

"Percy..." She gasps as I start to massage her nipples.

I then take on in my mouth, sucking on it very fast, making her moan slightly in pleasure.

While I am doing this she plays with my dick.

Without warning, I cum all over her again, catching her by surprise

"Your cum tastes salty," said Reyna after licking up the cum.

"Want some more?" I ask

"Yes!"

"Pussy or mouth?"

"Pussy, please!" She says and I spread her legs open and shove my dick in her beautiful pussy.

"Reyna, you're really tight," I groan, struggling to thrust in and out.

"Well, I'm sure you can loosen me up." She says, smirking a little.

I pull out and instead shove a finger in, moving it up and down

I then add two fingers and continue finger fucking her.

"I've had enough of your fingers! I want your dick!" Said Reyna

"Beg for my cock," I said

"Please, Percy, I want you to fuck me with that magic cock, please," she said, sounding more desperate.

"You want me to fuck you until you can't walk?"

"Yes!" She screams so I barge in, making her scream again.

I start to thrust really hard, determined to make Reyna unable to stand

"Faster! Harder!" Shouts Reyna and I go faster and harder, fucking her like there's no tomorrow

Once I get about eight of my twelve inches in, I cum and she climaxes and she collapses, my dick sliding out of her dripping pussy.

"Let me take you in the ass," I say and Reyna spins around and wiggles her ass at me.

I slide in her ass, at first slow and then speeding up.

"Percy..." she sighs, obviously enjoying this whole thing.

I start to fuck her ass harder, managing to get almost all of my dick into her.

"I will cum!" I warn

"Wait! In my mouth!" She says, turning around and letting me spray cum in her mouth and she swallows it all.

"Your cum is delicious," she says.

I lean down so my face is at her pussy. "You want to lick me?" Reyna asks.

I don't answer and start to tease her by planting kisses all around, not doing anything with my tongue. She whimpers a little, and I know that that's from the  
teasing

I start to slowly move my tongue around, again, not going where she wants.

"Percy, stop teasing, please," she said

I slowly move my tongue inward towards her pussy lips, always licking all around before moving in.

I decide to surprise Reyna by suddenly moving straight in, licking fast and hard between her pussy lips

"Oh, my gods, Percy, faster!" She says and so I move my tongue as fast as it will go. She suddenly lets out her juices all over my face.

"You also taste good," I say after swallowing what I could.

"Wait, I have an idea, come," said Reyna, leading my out of the sauna and taking me to the hot tub

We get in and relax for a moment, getting used to the hot water. I can feel the water giving me strength.

I then took the water and started making ropes.

"What are you doing?" Reyna asks

"I'm making ropes," I said.

I sent one of the ropes over and I tied her legs so they were up, giving me full access to her pussy

She then put her arms up and I tied her wrists together.

At first, I started to tit fuck her, moving my dick through the gap between her tits, letting her lick the top when it came.

I then decided to again plunge into her pussy, pounding her hard.

"Yes, Percy go faster!" She screamed so I sped up even more, somehow managing to get ten inches of my dick in her before we both cum, me sending  
five jets of cum into her.

"Percy, can you untie me please," said Reyna and I untied her.

She came and sat close to me. "I think that's enough for today." Said Reyna.

"Wait. I can make you anything from the water. Any toy you'd like." She thought for a moment

"Okay," she said. "Make me an eighteen-inch vibrator, three inches thick," she decided so I made that.

I pushed it into her pussy and made it vibrate my moving the water.

"Oh Percy..." She said, letting her head fall back, enjoying it.

While it was still vibrating, I went round and caught her by surprise by pushing my dick into her asshole, and started to thrust in and out

"What-"

"Just enjoy it." Using my powers, I started to move the large vibrator up and down her pussy, matching it with my thrusts in her ass

"Yes, Percy faster!" She said so I sped up both of them, moving as fast as I could.

I suddenly cummed in her asshole, filling her up. I then pulled out both of them.

"Wow, Percy that was a great finale. But I must go."

"Okay. See you next time."

"Definetly."

* * *

 **That's all for now, as you've probably noticed, chapters are getting longer.**

 **Don't forget to review and suggest whatever you want: threesomes, pairings or orgies**


End file.
